I Will Always Think of My Friends - Even On My Wedding
by jigglyjelly28
Summary: Finals Round 2 for the Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition. Written from the POV of a character, although you shall have to work out who the character is yourself as it is supposed to be "secret" the whole way through. I put Ron and Harry down as characters, as they are the only other characters that speak during the fic.


**A/N - So...I had to write this one about a ****_certain character _****(doesn't ever actually say who, but *fingers crossed* you can guess, because that's the whole point of this round), and I wrote it in the view of ****_that character,_**** though it's about him it's also not mainly about him...I don't know. Hopefully it's good and counts, because I suck at doing it first person and refraining from saying a name was ****_hard. _**

**Either way, I've never written this character before (well, I don't have much experience with any of the characters that talk during this), so the characterisation for them is probably awful. I am so sorry.**

**PROMPTS:**

**#4 - Why not?**

**#13 - Supernova**

**(try to) Enjoy xx**

* * *

"Take a deep breath, mate," Ron said, folding himself into one of the few empty chairs in his dressing room. "This is supposed to be a happy day; there's no need to stress out over it."

I took a long side-glance at him, and he smiled encouragingly at me. I sighed and returned to watch my fingers move in the mirror, trying (and failing) to tie my bow tie correctly. "_Supposed_ to be a happy day – meant to be a happy day, but never actually is. For anyone. Especially not for those _getting _married," I said, untying the knot I had made with the tie and redoing it.

"He does have a point, Ron," Harry said, walking into the room and closing the door behind him. They were both already in their dress robes; blue robes and gold ties.

Ties. _Ties. _Not _bow ties _– actual, simple, ties. I hadn't thought that I would be irritated with the choice before, until now when everyone else's lives were a whole lot simpler than mine was, all because of the difference of tie styles. I looked down at mine again. It was knotted - tight, this time. I unpicked the material and started again.

"You've never experienced your own wedding. Bloody hell Ron, you're not even engaged! You must be the only one, of all of us, to not be married or have a fiancée," Harry finished saying as he walked over to me, and handed me my wand with one hand and clapped my back with the other. "It took a while, but we found it stashed in one of the flower pots out in the garden. Sorry about the sweet peas though, there was a lot of disentangling to remove them from your wand; I'm not sure how many or how bad it is, but a few were damaged." He frowned, and before he even said it, I knew who had been helping him find it. Harry had the same look on his face every time he came up in conversation, though, saying that, Harry had the far better reaction to whatever he did; Ron usually spat every word out as if they had all been poisoned. "Malfoy has a rough approach to things, you know how he is."

I was a bit annoyed that they had managed to destroy some of my favourite plants all to find my wand for the wedding, but I suppose it was a necessary evil. Besides, I understand that it had managed to happen since Malfoy doesn't have the patience for gentleness and care, especially around something that he doesn't see as something that is important to him. Such as my now partly ruined sweet peas. It was even more of a shame since I was planning to show some of my younger classes in Herbology in Hogwarts how to take care some of the muggle plants, thought they weren't nearly as interesting as the ones in the Wizarding World.

I thanked him for finding my wand anyway (I had spent days trying to find it. It was curious to how it ended up in one of the flower pots though...but from the sounds of it, it seems as if I had used it as a stake for the plants to trail up that was supposed to be replaced soon), and with much relief, I used it to finally get the bow tie just right. Harry walked around and sat opposite Ron, who was looking contemplative. "I'm not the only one," he muttered. "I can't be the only one."

"You're not," I said to him, as I turned away from the mirror and picked up my navy tailcoat blazer, which was hanging over one of the chairs. I moved back over to the mirror after I had put it on to see whether I looked acceptable enough for my wedding. I ran my fingers through my hair a couple of times. "Well, you might not be the _last one _but it is surely looking that way since you don't have a girlfriend anymore."

"Jeez, thanks a lot mate."

Harry looked curiously at him and smirked. "You've spent too long in Australia, _mate." _

Ron glared. "Look at that smirk," he said with disgust. "You've been spending too much time around Malfoy and Hermione."

I rolled my eyes (though my back was facing them and they couldn't see the fraction of annoyance on my face) and began to look for appropriate places to put my wand without it sticking out or bulging oddly in my robes. They continued to have their petty fight, but I was no longer listening. I looked over to them once to see where they had placed their wands; Harry had his strapped (but loose enough for him to quickly whip it out in an emergency) on the inside of his arm, covered by his shirt, and Ron didn't seem to have his on him from how we were facing each other. Or perhaps he really didn't have one; from what I had heard from the both of them, Ron must've taken Hermione's wandless magic lessons very seriously; especially since Australia was a mainly muggle place, so he would've had to, I suppose. I tucked my wand into one of the inside pockets of the blazer and made sure that it wasn't going to easily fall out.

They had been arguing for long enough now, and I could feel that it was slowly progressing into a larger argument than it had originally started off as; which would leave some interesting questions probably and temporarily unresolved issues between the both of them. If Hermione or Ginny saw them like this – angry and in a tiff with each other – or any other of their close female friends, and reprimanded them for it, then they would be even unhappier and that wasn't what it was supposed to be like today. "Either way," I said loudly, making them both stop and watch me, slight frowns on their faces. "You're not the only one who isn't married or engaged. Hermione isn't, remember? And neither is Parkinson."

Ron straightened up so that he wasn't leaning towards Harry in an intimidating way anymore, and then slumped back down in his chair. "Hermione? Hermione doesn't count," he said, shaking his head.

"What do you mean she doesn't count? Of course she counts," I asked, confused. "Why not?"

"Not anymore," Harry said somewhat sadly.

My eyes widened. Comically wide, I'm sure. "You mean Malfoy-"

They both nodded solemnly. "He's planning to ask her next Sunday, at the weekly dinner," Ron said, looking at the ground. He clenched his fists. "Asking her at my family's own home seems like it's the best possible thing that he could've thought of as one more act of evil against me."

"I thought Malfoy didn't-" I started, but was quickly cut off by Harry who started cursing after checking his watch. He muttered something about being off schedule and so we were late, and how he had to get the both of us down to the altar before the guests started arriving. My eyebrows knitted together and checked my own watch. I frowned, and looked behind me at Harry who stopped me to straighten my tie and did a little shrug. There was still over an hour and a half left until guests started arriving; we could've afforded to stay in the room for another half an hour, at least. My eyes went over to where Ron was standing. He was further down the hall when we stopped, so he was far enough away from us to have not heard Harry when he said something quietly to me.

"You were right, back then - Malfoy doesn't want to marry again. Not because it's Hermione, but because he's afraid of it being like the last," Harry whispered quickly, making a big show of undoing my bow tie and redoing it slowly to buy extra time. He shifted his weight from one leg to the other and his eyebrows were creased together in what seemed like concentration. From what I had learned about Harry, he only did this when he was clearly in some form of discomfort. "But Ron's also right; I have been spending a lot of time with Malfoy and Hermione. So I'm the only one who's had much of a chance of noticing, but...I suppose you can see where I'm going with this?"

I nodded. I wasn't sure how my face looked; shocked, probably – but slightly happy, especially since there was a light in Harry's eyes about it. However, he acted about it, it was more for the benefit of sympathising with Ron than it was his entire views about Malfoy, but he wasn't completely opposed to their relationship. He was happy. They must be happy; everyone should be, all except for Ron. I suppose that's why Harry seemed to have left out that detail when he clearly told him. It must be hard for him, I guess, but this was the first baby within our friends. This was exciting.

Harry did a slight nod back. "Narcissa managed to convince Draco to not let the baby be a bastard when it's born. Something about the inheritance, I think; but either way, he agreed – not that Hermione knows – and he's doing it on Sunday. Ron knows the rest."

The conversation ended then, and most likely wouldn't be picked back up again during the entire wedding - even though it didn't have as much closure as a normal chat did. It didn't matter though, since I saw the reason why it stopped so abruptly was because Ron had become curious and began walking towards us after standing alone for a minute or two. Harry did the final knot, and began to usher us both down the stairs.

* * *

The guests had started filling in and I was feeling rather tired when, not even half way greeting everyone, all that was so far gathered was told that the bride had arrived.

The bride.

My bride.

_Mine. _

The music began playing and I panicked. Not because I didn't want to commit to marrying Luna. (_Luna. _My Luna. God, that woman was like a supernova. She was bright, colourful, and hard to understand at first, as anything is, but then you just keep learning and she becomes more and more amazing). Nevertheless, because, everyone had always said that marriage life changes you and though I wasn't entirely sure what that meant, I wasn't sure whether I wanted to find out. Some say that you wouldn't have much time for your old friends anymore, since the both of you would be meeting new people together, but everyone else's marriages proved that it didn't seem likely. Though, some others said that you would fight more together than if you were still dating, which could have a little bit of proof to (counting Ginny and Harry's most recent explosive argument that happened around three weeks ago now, and the others that they had had in the past). I don't want that to happen between Luna and me. I love her; she is a dream. I don't want to ruin anything by marriage.

_What if...What if..._

Harry caught my eye and gave a discreet thumb up and encouraging smile. A took a deep breath and slowly let it out, closing my eyes and trying to relax. In the words of Malfoy, the few times that he got irritated enough to be semi-encouraging, and most probably any other Gryffindor at some point – "_Pull yourself together! You are a Gryffindor for a reason. Bravery."_

Harry and Ginny really loved each other, and though they had their own fair share of problems, they were fine. I wondered, briefly, what it was going to be like at The Burrow next Sunday when Malfoy proposed. Everyone had been really supportive of each other's proposals and it had been rather obvious that they would be, up until learning of this new development. Would anyone support the both of them? Would Harry share his real views on him publicly, for once? And what about Hermione – would she accept the proposal or would she deny it just because she'd suspect that it was out of wedlock? Which it was, essentially, I reminded myself. If it weren't for her pregnancy, he would have never done it.

I shook my head imperceptibly and looked straight ahead at the altar as the bridesmaids began to gather around the altar. I needed to stop thinking about what everyone else's relationships – or soon-to-be relationships – were like and focus on the new beginning of mine. This was _my_ wedding, and I should only be thinking of Luna and what she looks like in her dress, how beautiful the colour scheme looks and what the future is going to be like for us, not in comparison to anyone else. With renewed vigour, and seeing the excited smile of Harry after seeing Luna for the first time and the gasps of the crowd, and the little grins from the bridesmaids, I stood there proudly and waited for her to finally stand side-by-side with me.

I ran my hands through my brown hair one more time, and couldn't help but look over to where Hermione (who was her bridesmaid) was standing and subtly glance at her stomach. There was barely a bump there; you would've have known or guessed unless you knew the truth. You wouldn't have known even if you stared for a long time. Even now in her dress, since she had carefully held her bouquet in such a way by her stomach.

I couldn't stop thinking about others, especially my friends, even on the most important day of my life. I bit my lip to try to keep my grin in.

* * *

**A/N - Oh my God, this was so badly done. I am so sorry. I'm just going to try and suppress the pain of having to write this. The highest of fives to you if you knew who I was talking about, because I didn't do a good job.**


End file.
